Changes At Hand Rewrite
by Projectrain
Summary: Its a second attempt at something I tried months ago, where Ash thought that his only problem was the Unova League but unexpected events lead to an adventure that neither Ash nor Pikachu could foresee. Way better then my first attempt at this fic. FEM Human Pikachu. Pikashipping. Check it out and tell me what you think. R&R Please
1. The Change

**AN: I HAD to do a rewrite. My first attempt at this fic was an absolute epic fail, words can't describe the dissapointment I felt. So enough of the sad stuff. This is my second attempt at 'Changes At Hand' and I hope you enjoy it...**

Ash looked out the window of his current sleeping quarters in a hotel. It was late at night but he wasn't even focused on the time. He couldn't get it out of his mind, he made it, he arrived in the Unova Region and would be proving himself to a lot of people soon, in the Unova League of course. The stadium's lights shown brightly and the building itself covered anything else in a blanket of shade, standing proud and tall among other buildings, that's where it will all happen in a few days.

He had trained so hard and gone so far that he was kind of surprised that he got here without trouble, Team Rocket can always be a nuisance.

He had met so many people on his journey, beaten so many people for their badges, which he carries with him now, and experienced adventures that nothing compared to. Meeting and befriending so many people, Misty, May, Serena, Brock, the list just went on and on, and he knew he would just waste his time counting further.

He thought of Pikachu, he didn't even know where that thought came from himself, but it had become present. His little buddy, it was so hard not to think of Pikachu as his one and only true companion. They have been through everything together. Where friends came and left, Pikachu always stayed, none of his other pokemon could boast about that, even though he knew that didn't matter to them, it didn't even matter to him but it was just a fact to point out.

He looked down to see Pikachu sleeping on the carpeted floor and smiled fondly. Pikachu never gave up when it came to being the best, he pushed himself as much as Ash did, and that is a quality Ash can relate to. They both had the same goal, being the best, it gave them an understanding that wouldn't make any sense to anyone else. Yes, they couldn't exactly communicate in the same language, verbally anyway, put the primal instinct between a pokemon and a trainer was still very prominent, and it is that instinct that had helped them come so far.

"Soon buddy," Ash whispered at the sleeping pokemon.

Iris opted not to share a room with the boys, they readily agreed to that, so it was just Cilan and him right now, the former sleeping soundly, excluding the pokemon. He was kind off lucky that someone had recognised him as a hero and that he was given rooms to use on his stay here, but only for the duration of the Unova League. After all this was over, he would continue on his goal to becoming the greatest pokemon master that had ever existed.

Ash decided to get some much needed sleep. He would continue training his pokemon tomorrow before the tournament started.

The next day.

"What took you guys so long? I was waiting in the lobby for thirty minutes," Iris said annoyedly. She had gotten up and waited for Ash and Cilan to join her in the breakfast room of the hotel, which they agreed on, but the two boys never showed up at the scheduled time, prompting her to remain in the lobby and wait for them to arrive.

"Ash ordered room service in the morning and wouldn't stop eating anything until I dragged him out of there," Cilan said while rolling his eyes. It was such a bother to get Ash to come to the 'scheduled breakfast' because once Ash was hungry the guy didn't know reason.

"So now he has to skip breakfast?" She was struggling not to snap at this kid, how could he forget that they all agreed to eat together?

"Don't worry Iris, I still got plenty of hunger left in me," Ash said as he patted his belly gently.

Iris sighed, he was a strange boy indeed. She looked at him and had to resist rolling her eyes at his grin," Come on, I'm hungry."

"Ready for food buddy?" Ash asked his companion, who was on his shoulder at the moment.

"Pika!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Come on Axew! What are you looking for?" Iris asked her pokemon. When she woke up and went to the lobby she had to chase Axew, who immediately rand outside the hotel. It was strange, Axew had been on edge since the morning began and Iris didn't like it when her pokemon were uncomfortable.

They ate breakfast peacefully, although Pikachu and Axew seemed to be in a heated conversation, only momentarily. Ash had to wonder if something was wrong, but the moment he saw them calm down he just shrugged it off to pokemon being pokemon.

They decided to take a walk outside and see what Vertress City had to offer, from the different types of pokemon, to the souvenirs they could get to keep the memory of the Unova region with them.

They were walking through the city streets, looking around, noticing a lot of people, most probably here for the tournament itself.

"So many people," Cilan mused out loud.

"Yeah," Ash breathed in awe, the city was truly buzzing with excitement.

" I don't get why so many people are here now since the tournement only really starts in a few days,". Iris inquired.

"Its better to come early, that way they don't have to worry about the accommodations," Cilan said.

Pikachu was walking beside Ash when his ears picked up something. It was feint but pretty clear. Pikachu didn't know what it was but the sound was very alarming to him, it sounded like a cry, a desperate cry for help, and Pikachu was always the helping type.

"Let's go shopping," Iris said suddenly with excitement.

"Uhh, how about we vote on that?" Cilan said with a sweat drop.

"Well I vote-huh-Hey Pikachu, where are you going!?" Ash hollered when he saw Pikachu dashing away from them.

"What do you vote for Ash?" Cilan asked nervously, he hoped he heard a no.

"I gotta go guys! I'll see you guys later...Pikachu wait up!" Ash said as he dashed to catch up with his friend.

"B-But Ash..." Cilan trailed off and looked at a grinning Iris.

"Come on!" Iris said excitedly and led a very reluctant Cilan to clothing shops.

Ash was really struggling to catch up with Pikachu, the little guy can be fast when he wanted to.

"Pikachu, come on, wait for me!" Ash implored but it seemed to not have the desired affect.

They were running in a forest now, Pikachu with a steady lead but Ash was not deterred. Ash wondered what on earth was Pikachu so focused on that he had to run into a forest of all places. They soon came to a clearing. Ash didn't see anything suspicious that warranted Pikachu's behaviour but that was about to change.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called as he came to a dead stop.

Ash hurried to his buddy and was met with an unexpected sight. There was a girl, no older the two or three years old, he didn't really know, he was just guessing. She had long platinum blonde hair that looked like it could cover her whole body, she was pale, he couldn't see her eyes since she was unconscious on the ground, however, something was definitely wrong with this scene, a small part of ground that was around the little girl looked burned, as if there was a recent fire, and he couldn't figure out why.

He looked at Pikachu, who had a serous expression, and realised that this was what they were looking for. Why a girl though? Where were her parents? Why did she look like she burned the ground beneath her?

"Okay...I don't know what the heck is going on here." He was truly at a loss for thought. The scene infront of him seemed so unusual to comprehend and he just looked on numbly until he realised that he needed to check and make sure the girl was okay.

As soon as he took a step forward three things happened. The first was Pikachu's ears perking up and the warning that came from the pokemon's posture. The second was an orb of pure white light rising from the girl, as if it was using the little girl as a hiding spot. The third would be the orb itself, charging at Pikachu with a speed he could not register and blinding everyone when it attacked Pikachu.

The light was so bright that Ash had to shield his eyes from the intensity. He tried walking forward to Pikachu but a force was keeping him at bay.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed, but he got no reply at all.

The light increased so much that Ash was sure it enveloped him as well. He felt a bit light headed but tried to remain strong, which didn't help at all however. He eventually let darkness claim him when he could not take the assualt anymore.

Crying, that's all he could hear. It sounded like a baby crying to be fed or something. It was annoying if he had to be honest and it did not help his ears in the least. He couldn't help but groan, he had a headache that was getting worse by the second.

He slowly started to open his eyes and squinted when the harsh lght of the sun hit him. He felt tired, so tired that he just wanted to rest on the grass. Grass...?

His eyes shot open. He remembered now, Pikachu, the girl, the orb, the light. His thoughts lingered on the light, was that a sign to indicate death? Was he dead? He was still breathing, he could still feel his limbs.

"What happen?" He groaned out as he got up into a sitting position. He looked around and realised nothing much had changed in the scenery except for a glaringly visible difference. There was a bigger girl, holding the baby with platinum hair, he could see where the crying was coming from.

At first he thought that it could be the little girl's sister because she had long bright blonde hair, a shade of blush on each cheek that matched the little girls, pale skin, and the same brown eyes that he could finally see from the little baby girl. They looked similar but something was off. The older girl looked confused, like she didn't know what to do, like she didn't know what was going on. She tried her best to rock the little girl back and forth, but Ash could see she looked like she was inexperienced in what she was doing, her arms where shaking for crying out loud.

He finally realised something important that stopped his thoughts cold, both girls were naked! Ash was in hysterics as he looked around franticly, trying to figure out what to do. After a moment he decided to help out as best as he could. He quickly took off his pants and jacket, leaving him in only his boxers and a black T-shirt. He decided to make himself known, albeit cautiously.

"Hello Miss, I'm really sorry for interrupting but I saw that you needed clothes and this is all I can offer." He was blushing up a storm. The embarrassment in not wearing pants was indeed a laughing matter for anyone, but Ash had morals and principles, one of them was helping anyone in need. He made sure not to look directly at the two girls as he presented his clothing to the older one.

He waited a while and when no attempt was even made to take his clothing he looked at the pair curiously, making sure not to go lower then their faces. The older girl looked at him in confusion while the younger one continued to cry, and what came out of the older one's mouth through Ash for a loop.

"...Pika?"

"...Wha..." That was not what he was expecting at all. She said 'Pika' right? He wasn't hearing things? It sounded like something Pikachu would say and he quickly looked around, swerving the area, he could not find any sign of his companion.

"Pikachu?" Ash called out into the woods.

"Pika pi!" Ash's head whipped in the direction of the older girl. She was looking at him expectantly and Ash couldn't help but stare at her in an incredulous manner. The girl seemed to be waiting...for him?

"Sorry, I was calling for my Pikachu," Ash said while looking around.

"Pikachu!" Ash looked at her weirdly. Why did she keep saying things like that? Ash looked carefully at her and when their eyes met that's when something clicked.

"...No way, Pikachu?" Ash asked hestitantly.

"Pi pi pi!" The girl said in relief as she continued to try and calm the sobbing little girl.

He just asked out of curiousity and never expected that reply. At first he thought this girl was playing with him but he soon realised that she wasn't kidding.

"I-I." He sat down next to her in complete shock. This didn't even feel real, it was like something you'd hear in stories and he didn't know what to make of anything right now.

"Pi?" Pikachu called to him in worry. She didn't even know how she became human herself. She remembered hearing a girl crying and then followed the voice into the forest, she remembered seeing the orb thing that attcked her, after that she woke up with a sobbing girl clinging on to her stomach. Everything felt so new to her and she struggled to adjust to her new appendages, she hadn't tried walking yet and she doubted she could, well like a human anyway. Everything about her felt different, her body felt strange...so many different sensations then before, she was even thinking differently.

She knew she was just like Ash now, a human, with two legs and hands, she had two mounds on her chest that were soft, she tested them...she guessed she was more like Iris then Ash. Pikachu was always a female but Ash never knew that, which was okay with her since she didn't really care what gender she was. She could also understand him when she was a pokemon but moistly the commands he made, everything else was difficult to interpret.

Back to the subject at hand. She woke up and she was suddenly a female human with a girl crying on her stomach. At first she was hysterical with the new form but then all those thoughts went a away when she focused on the little girl. She loved human babies, even when she was a pokemon, so she temporarily put her worries aside and focused on trying to calm the girl down, two hours ago.

The girl wasn't listening to her though. The little thing could really cry and Pikachu had tried her best to use human tactics to sooth the baby, by rocking her back and forth as gently as she could, which proved very difficult due to her not being fully adjusted to her arms.

"H-How d-did this happen?" Pikachu looked at Ash and realised that he must have been in a state of shock, she was too when she woke up.

"Pikachu," Pikachu tried to give her best I-dont-know look.

Ash realised that Pikachu was still naked and quickly looked away.

"C-Could you please put these clothes on?" Ash asked. The little girl was too small for anything he had, just great.

Pikachu looked at the clothes confusedly an then back at Ash, "Cha...?"

Ash facepalmed, if Pikachu was really human now then he, or in this case she, wouldn't be able to know how to put clothes on.

"...J-Just give me a minute," Ash had to calm himself and handle this situation as delicate as possible. He looked back at Pikachu.

"Put the girl down and let me put this on you." He didn't even know if Pikachu understood what he said, he really hoped she did.

Pikachu looked down at the girl and then back at Ash. She shook her head.

Ash realised that the little girl wasn't going to let go of Pikachu, so he came up with an idea.

"Put your hands in the air," Ash said as he stood up and went behind her.

Pikachu was a bit confused why he would say that but she complied and felt the fabric of Ash's jacket, sliding onto her body until it was on completely. The little girl had momentarily let go so she didn't get covered and now she was looking at Pikachu curiously.

"Wow, it only took my jacket," Ash said in surprise when he looked Pikachu over. The jacket covered her whole body and that's when Ash realised that he was taller then Pikachu's human form, he also really felt stupid for taking his pants off.

Pikachu looked down at herself. The outfit felt weird, like a second but loose skin. She noticed the girl was looking at her with big brown eyes, she looked so cute, especially when she wasn't bawling her eyes out. Pikachu hesitantly stretched her arms out to view her new outfit, but was surprised when the little girl clung to her again. Pikachu quickly rapped her arms around the little girl in surprise, creating a sort of protective hug.

"Okay, get yourself together Ash," Ash said to himself and then looked at Pikachu again.

"Pikachu?" Ash called.

Pikachu's head whipped to him and she stared at him seriously. Ash was surprised, Pikachu looked like she was ready for orders and he had to wonder if the years of trainning together had done that.

"Uhh okay, first things first. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Ash asked curiously.

Pikachu nodded her head.

"Right, second thing...Can you speak my language?" He didn't really care about that question but he needed to assess everything he could so he could at least have a grasp of the situation.

Pikachu's face changed to that of thought. She knew the human language from her years of interaction, even though she could not imitate their words. It was impossible to speak such a language when she was a pokemon, sometimes she wondered how Meowth ever could. She was human now however, so did that mean she could speak the human language?

"Pi...ka." She frowned, it seemed that it was harder then it looked.

Ash saw the look of discomfort and decided to reassure her, "Hey, its okay if you can't speak. It doesn't matter,"

"Cha...C-Chya." Pikachu wasn't giving up however, she was human now, so she had to be able to speak like them, she just knew she could.

"Pikachu, stop this," Ash implored to the blonde.

"C-C-Chya...N-N-N-Noooo," Pikachu trailed off with determination, then her eyes widened when she realised what she said.

Ash was surprised with that as well, that was the first time he ever heard Pikachu say aything that didn't have a Pi-ka-chu or cha in it.

"Wow," Ash said in astonishment. This day couldn't get any weirder.

"A-A-A-Ashhhhhh," Pikachu said with difficuilty.

"Yes?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. Pikachu was actually talking to him, wouldn't that be enough to bewilder you too?

Pikachu was actually hesitant before she spoke.

"A-Ashh...T-T-o-o-u-u-r-r...n-n-a-a...m-m-e-e...n-n-t-t," it was difficult to talk but she was getting there and she needed to remind Ash of important matters. Being a Pokemon Master was always his dream and Pikachu was willing to do anything to help him achieve it.

Ash looked at her blankly for a few seconds and screamed, "Oh no! The tournament!"

He quickly shut his mouth when he saw that he startled the little girl, who whimpered and burried herself into his jacket. Remain calm, he mentally kicked himself. The tournament wasn't in a few days and right now that was not where his worries were.

"It's okay, don't worry," he said, trying his best to reassure Pikachu, which seemed to have worked.

"O-Okay." She was adjusting to her new vocal chords pretty quickly and mentally gave herself a rub on the head for her achievement. She looked down at the little girl, who was clinging to her like a life line, and decided to try what Ash would do to calm her when she used to be agitated. She started to gently rub the little girls head until those big brown eyes were staring at her again.

"I-It's o-okay," Pikachu softly said while gently caressing the girl's head.

The little girl looked at her curiously and then suddenly yawned cutely. She started to struggle to keep her eyes open and Pikachu knew those signs quite well, she was sleepy. Pikachu shifted in her sitting position and held the girl gently to her, while still caressing her head, it didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep.

Pikachu felt something funny when she stared at the girl. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was difficult to describe but it was a nice feeling, a warm feeling. The baby looked so cute and innocent that Pikachu had to wonder what had happened to her. Where were her...parents was the right word, right? She wasn't fully knowledgeable in the human language but she knew a lot of words.

"We need to figure out what's going on around here." He didn't want to interrupt the touching moment but this was serious business, if there was something out there that could turn pokemon into humans then they needed to act fast.

"Pik-Y-Yes," Pikachu said looking at him.


	2. What Now?

It seemed so strange how things converged, from the harsh realities of life, to the minuscule understanding humanity wields of its courses. People were never told of their fate and future, mainly because it was impossible to determine both, and that made living an undetermined experience that held unexpected challenges, achievements, travesties, and many other effects, but even with the daunting knowledge humanity had always stayed strong.

Ash was always an open minded person who viewed situations differently then most people. He wouldn't call himself intelligent, in the sense that he had everything figured out, but his perseverance heavily outweigh his lack of knowledge and understanding, that did not mean that he was immune to unexpected surprises however.

He had to analyse everything carefully, it was the only way to figure out what to do. He was pacing around in deep thought. So much has happened in the span of a few hours, or at least he hoped it was a few hours, he was unconscious a while ago.

"Okay, let's see if I got this right. We were walking through the city, then you heard a child crying, then we rushed into the woods, finding a girl in the middle of a clearing, and then this white sphere came out of nowhere and attacked you... Am I good so far?" Ash asked his companion when he stopped pacing.

Pikachu nodded her head, that sounded right so far. She looked down at the girl that was sleeping on her lap, they decided to use Ash's pants as a make-shift blanket and luckily it fit quite nicely. The poor thing, she was so alone, but Pikachu was not going to allow that to happen.

"Now you're a human girl and we need to find out how that happened. The girl is also a problem, we need to find her family. Adding to the fact that the tournament is in a few days then I guess we'll have to get this done really fast, right?" Ash continued and then looked at Pikachu.

She was bewildered with his statement, she didn't know if he was talking to her or himself, but she tried to be as supportive as possible by nodding her head, albeit uncertanly.

"Let's check that burnt spot for clues first." Ha made his way to the spot and looked at it critically, taking note of anything that seemed out of place, from the shade of green grass, to the burn marks themselves. He crouched to his knees and continued his observation, everything looked normal, like it would if a small fire was sarted and then quickly put out.

"There has to be something around here." He stood up to look around, that's when he noticed Pikachu in the exact same place, looking at him curiously.

"Hey Pikachu, help me look around will ya." To some people that may sound like a command, but Pikachu wasn't just someone else, she was Ash's closest and longest friend and could easily distinguish Ash's plea for help, however she could not follow. She shook her head.

"Uhh, why not?" He was actually confused on the reason Pikachu didn't want to help him.

"...I-I can't walk." She was so embarrassed that she looked away from him, she didn't even know why she was feeling that way.

"Oh." Well that was sad if he looked at it. It wasn't fair for Pikachu, she didn't deserve this and it was his duty as a friend to help her in understanding her new predicament.

"Let's try to get you to walk together," Ash suggested. He needed her, this situation was too confusing to handle alone and if Pikachu was handicapped then it would make matters more difficult to deal with. He just hoped that it worked though, if Pikachu couldn't walk indefinitely then he would have to figure another way, he really hoped he didn't have to.

Pikachu looked at him confusedly for a long moment before responding, "But the baby."

"Just put her to the side. Don't worry, nothing will happen to her," Ash said reassuringly as he made his way to her.

Pikachu put the baby on the grass and made sure to be as gentle as possible in her efforts. When she looked back she was met with the sight of Ash's outstretched hand, awaiting her response. She tentatively grasped it with her own and realised that Ash's hand was larger then hers.

Ash gently guided her to a standing position, making sure to be alert if the little baby girl was in danger. He put his hand on Pikachu's side to give her support as she slowly started to stand.

As soon as Pikachu stood up, her legs had begun to tremble from the unexpected weight. She was finding it difficult to adjust to her new equilibrium, her whole body felt heavy and it seemed that her legs were aware of the fact as well. She staggered and looked as if she was going to fall until two arms grabbed her, so instead of falling to the ground, her head landed on Ash's chest.

"Woah... That was close," Ash said in relief. He was lucky that she didn't fall face first on the ground because he knew that would hurt greatly.

Pikachu wasn't listening to him however. Her sense of smell had dwindled with the transformation, so her range needed to be at a closer proximity in order for her to pick up something, being so close to Ash she could smell his scent, the scent that she had lived with for most of her life, she couldn't explain it but it was addictive. She started to softly purr as she took in his smell. After a few seconds she realised what she was doing and her eyes shot open and she looked at Ash warily.

Ash was just smiling at her. He did kind of find it weird when Pikachu started sniffing his shirt but he was used to such antics from his little buddy, well not that little anymore, but that wasn't the point. He didn't mind the way Pikachu acted, even as a human, becuase it didn't matter what form he saw her in, Pikachu would always be Pikachu to him.

Pikachu was blushing when she looked into his eyes. Did Ash always seem so...so what? She was confused. What was she feeling? It was a strange feeling that she could not fully grasp. She quickly looked away from him and used his chest to cover her face.

Okay, that was even weirder for him. Well Pikachu was trying to adjust to her new body so he guessed he wouldn't pry on her behaviour.

"I'm going to move back and forth slowly. Try to imitate my legs with yours," Ash said and proceeded to put his hands around her so he could easily support her if she tripped,

"Pi," Pikachu whispered on his chest, she sounded like she was in a trance of some sort but Ash was not focusing on her whisper.

He slowly started to move his left leg back and saw Pikachu moving her left leg to the opposite direction.

"Follow my legs," Ash said.

Pikachu followed his words and moved her left leg to meet his right as she clung to his shirt. Ash moved his other leg and Pikachu followed suit immediately, she tripped but Ash had a good hold on her. They moved backwards, to Ash, a few more times until Ash wanted to try something else.

"Okay, now I'm going to move forward while you move back," Ash said and Pikachu nodded her head on his chest, he briefly wondered why she was hiding her face on his shirt but decided not to focus on it.

He moved his right leg forward and Pikachu moved her left leg in compliance. They started to go back and forth for a few minutes, Pikachu tripping now and then, until Ash wanted to change things.

"Okay, now I'm going to hold your shoulders so I can catch you when you fall, so that means you're going to be practically walking on your own. Are you okay with that?" Ash asked as he made a distance between them.

Pikachu's trance like state was cut off with the loss of Ash's scent. She couldn't help but long for it, it was a really nice smell and she didn't want to be seperated from it, she didn't even know where all these thoughts were coming from, she was confused, so she decided to push them down and focus on the task at hand, "Yeah."

"Hey, you getting better at speaking," Ash observed. In the beginning she struggled to say even the simplest of words and he was actually glad the she was adjusting so nicely to her new vocal chords. He decided to focus, "Follow me."

He started moving his legs in the same motion as before and Pikachu was following as told, her legs weren't quivering as much as before and Ash felt a sense of pride at his efforts to help Pikachu. He wouldn't lie to himself, this idea came out on a whim, but he was glad that he attempted it.

After sometime Pikachu was finally able to walk, albeit slowly so she couldn't lose her balance, but it was still good enough.

"Great job Pikachu, you can walk now!" Ash said excitedly as he stared at Pikachu, who was on her own two feet, a few feet away from him.

"Thank you," Pikachu said greatfully. She blushed when he praised her, human emotions where a bit difficult to comprehend but she was sure that she would get it in time.

"No problem buddy. Just one last test to make sure, come to me," Ash said and then created an even longer distance between them.

Pikachu was a bit unsure if she could go all the way without stumbling and losing her footing, Ash created a really long distance. She looked down at her feet, which where stable with the occasional spasm, then looked at Ash uncertainly.

"Come on buddy, I know you can do it," Ash reassured as convincingly as possible. He saw the doubt that plagued her eyes and he needed to make sure Pikachu felt confident with herself, her new self.

That was all she needed to hear. She took a cautious step forward and kept her concentration when she took another step. She wobbled a bit but that wasn't enough to stop her. She screwed her face into that of determination and continued to walk shakily to Ash. It started off with difficulty but it became much more easier with each new step. She was getting closer to him and her confidence increased when she started walking in a much more stable manner.

Ash was grinning from ear to ear.

She stopped as soon as she was in arms reach from him. She looked at him and smiled happily.

"I did it," She said softly. She made it, she could walk on two legs now and the feeling that was going through her was quite refreshing.

"I knew you could buddy," Ash said with a grin.

Pikachu momentarily lost her balance and fell but Ash was quick to catch her again.

"Don't worry, it takes practice to get it right but at least you can walk now," Ash said as he held Pikachu.

"...*Purr*" As soon as her head landed on Ash's shoulder, she immediately melted into it. She knew one thing for sure, being so close to Ash made her feel funny.

"So now that we got that out of the way I think we need to focus in finding clues around here," Ash said as he looked around the vicinity.

They both searched in the woods for any sign or clue that could help them, they didn't go too deep so as to get lost from each other and they had to have a good view of the little girl. They searched for a few minutes, anywhere they could, but it was starting to seem fruitless.

"Arg! I can't find anything," Ash said frustrastedly. How could it be possible for them not to find one single clue? The only thing that could be seen as abnormal was the burnt patch of grass in the middle of the clearing.

Pikachu shrugged, it was her admission to coming up with similar results. She searched as carefully as she could and still couldn't find anything of interest. She looked at the little girl, who was still sleeping, and walked to her. She sat on the grass, picked the little girl from the ground, and proceeded to put her gently on her lap.

Ash was looking at the interaction carefully. Pikachu seemed some what attached to the child. He couldn't help but wonder where the baby came from, where her family was, what happen to her, all valuable questions that he could not voice out since neither he nor Pikachu knew the answers. He had to point out something however, "We have to find her family or anyone that knows her."

Pikachu looked at him and then the girl. She agreed with him, they needed to find the child's family or anyone that could help them with her but there was one problem, "Where do we start?" She had to point that out, they needed to be sure where they could begin in their search.

Ash thought about what she said. The only possible place to start would be the city itself, there was bound to be someone that had seen the girl before, but the problem was his dress code, he was in his boxers for crying out loud!

"Well the city would be a good idea." He mentally kicked himself for focusing on his dress code, there where more pressing matters then his state of dress.

"Cilan and Iris?" Pikachu asked. Those two will have questions, no two ways about it.

Ash paused at that. Cilan and Iris would DEFINITELY want answers on his absence and the current predicament of Pikachu. He knew if he told them that for some reason Pikachu turned into a human girl then they would not believe him, it was unbelievable, even if he told them the story of when he was made into a pokemon they still wouldn't buy it.

"We'll have to come up with a story for now," It had to be done, he didn't like lying but if he didn't then it would take a further amount of time to solve this issue, most of the time would be spent in trying to convince Cilan and Iris that the girl who was wearing his jacket was indeed Pikachu. He looked at Pikachu, she seemed to be waiting for more from him and he had to admit, Pikachu made a cute girl.

"Where you always a female?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yes," Pikachu answered instantly.

"Oh geez, sorry, I didn't mean to label you a guy before," Ash said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He felt bad for getting Pikachu's gender incorrect, even if he couldn't tell back then, it kind of made him feel like a jerk.

Pikachu gave him the most astonishingly beautiful smile he had ever seen,"I didn't mind." She meant what she said as well, it didn't matter what he thought of her gender, their friendship more then made up for it.

Ash was a little more transfixed with the smile. Pikachu looked...nice, he guessed. He decided to focus on the conversation.

"That's a relief," it wasn't really but he didn't want to upset her with constant babbling.

"I just wonder how long we were out here for?" Ash said as he looked at the tall buildings of the city in the distance.

It didn't take long for them to get back into town and it didn't take long for people to notice them, who wouldn't notice a guy walking in his boxers, a girl wearing a baggy jacket, carrying a girl rapped with pants, it was truly a bizarre spectacle for anyone. People couldn't help but gawk at the trio, this wasn't something that was seen everyday. It didn't take long for the crowd to get over their initial shocks and start with pointed snickers and guffaws.

Ash's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the crowd, this wasn't funny and he doubted that he could find humor in it. Oh yes, this was really embarrassing, and the worst part was the shocking revelation to the fact that he might be facing some of these people in the tournament, how on earth was he going to be treated seriously after this? He took a glance at Pikachu and was surprise to see annoyance placed on her face, was she embarrassed too?

Pikachu wasn't embarrassed at all, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed with these people. They were laughing loudly, that could wake the baby and Pikachu wasn't in the mood to get the child to sleep again.

"Ash, we must hurry," Pikachu said urgently.

"...Yeah," Ash said in embarrassment and started to pick up his pace with Pikachu following shortly.

"Where is he? It's already getting really late," Iris said in irritation. There hadn't been any sign of Ash in hours and that worried her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see him any minute now," Cilan consoled as he kept looking around so he could spot that all too familiar red cap.

They were walking in the streets when they realised that Ash hadn't arrived at the hotel and he was taking too long to come back. They first checked the pokemon training fields provided to Unova League participants, he wasn't there, so they had no choice put to look through the city. They had been searching for three hours now and it was already dusk, in about thirty minutes the sun would fully set and darkness would prevail.

"Well I can't help but worry," Iris said honestly. She may have teased him on a regular basis but Ash was a really close friend and the thought of anything bad happening to him made her feel really uncomfortable.

Cilan was still looking around for any clue on Ash's whereabouts when he spotted something very alarming that forced his eyes to bug out and his mouth to hang open, he immediately stopped walking.

"...Huh? Cilan? What's wrong?" Iris asked confusedly when she realised he stopped.

Cilan never took his eyes off of what he was seeing, the look of disbelief still appearant. His hand slowly rose and he pointed to the object of his bewliderment.

Iris followed his hand and what she saw left her gaping in complete surprise.

"Se wha...?" Iris blurted out dumbly. She could see Ash, in his squirtle boxers, but she was more focused on the girl that was wearing his jacket. What the heck was going on?

"Grrmm...Bwahahahahaha!" Cilan laughed out hysterically, the scene in front of him just seemed so out of place and unbelievable that he couldn't help himself.

Iris stared at Cilan incredulously, what the heck was so funny about this? "Why are you laughing!?"

"Come on! When will you EVER see something like this, especially from Ash!" Cilan continued his feet of boisterous laughter.

Iris was still not finding any humor in this.

Ash noticed Cilan and Iris in the distance and led Pikachu to them.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Ash said irritably when he noticed Cilan posture.

"So when where you planning on telling us about this?" Cilan asked jokingly.

Iris was looking at the girl carefully, she had to admit, in her honest opinion, Ash's jacket seemed to be the only thing she was wearing. When she noticed the baby, that's when she did a double take, those were Ash's pants!

"Hotel. NOW!" Iris commanded. She would find out what sort of mess Ash had wondered into, again.

They were in the hotel, Iris's room to be exact. Iris had discovered that her silent inquiry on the blonde girl's form of dress was actually correct, the girl would have been naked if it wasn't for that jacket. She quickly, albeit grudgingly, offered the girl her own clothes that she got from the stores.

She was surprised that she actually had to help the girl, step by step, with putting everything on, from the dress to the underwear, it was as if it was the blonde's first time putting on clothing. She rapped the little girl in a blanket, she had to admit, that girl could sleep when she was out of it.

Iris was very suspicious on what happaned to the two girls before they found them with Ash, so she turned her complete attention to the person that would be explaining everything.

"Well? We're waiting for an explaination," Iris said to Ash.

"Well you see...Uhhm..There was a fire, and I found them, their clothes were burnt off and I had to give them mine, that's when you guys found us." Gosh, he knew he was a bad liar but that was just plain pathetic.

"Fire? Where was this fire?" He spoke way too quickly for a person to be telling the truth but she would play along for now.

"Uhh..." He was coming up with blank thoughts, he felt so stupid.

"Where's Pikachu?" Cilan said curiously when he finally noticed someone was missing.

Ash quickly glanced at Pikachu and then quickly looked at his two other friends again.

"Enough...Tell us what's really going on here. Who's the girl? Why was she wearing your jacket?" Iris asked incredulously.

Pikachu looked at Ash nervously, maybe it was just easier to tell them what happened.

"...Wait, did you two have...sex?" Cilan asked suddenly.

"N-No!" Ash blurted out with a huge blush on his face while Pikachu looked confused.

"Then what's going on?" Cilan said with a frown.

"Tell them," Pikachu said pleadingly.

"Uhh...*Sigh*...Okay, the girl next to me is..." Ash was really nervous in telling them.

"Is?" Iris prompted impatiently.

"...The girl next to me is Pikachu."


	3. So Much To Take

"You expect us to believe that this is Pikachu?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Look, I know it sounds wierd-"

"It sound impossible!" Iris cut in.

"Yeah, but you gotta believe me, she is really Pikachu," Ash said strongly, taking a discreet glance at Pikachu to make sure she was okay.

"First you give us a sappy lie that you found these two girls in a fire and now you're telling us that this girl is Pikachu? What's wrong with you!?" Iris said as she glared at this guy.

"I'm not lying about her being Pikachu. You know I'm a bad liar, so does it seem like I'm doing that now?" Ash asked seriously.

"It doesn't make any sense Ash. There are so many things wrong with this, but I'll point out two. First, Pikachu is a BOY, you told us yourself! Second, pokemon CANNOT turn into humans, it is physically impossible and opposes the laws of nature," Iris pointed out. She just didn't understand what on earth was wrong with Ash, maybe he was using drugs, if that was the case then she didn't know what he was smoking.

"You think I don't know that, and I got her gender wrong, so what? Look, you have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!" Ash said with conviction.

"...She does have the same hair color as Pikachu, the same blush on each cheek, the eyes seem a bit different but not by much." Cilan was analysing the girl while Ash and Iris bickered. He took note of any differences and similarities the blonde girl had to the furry pokemon and even though there wasn't much to compare to, the similarities were still a bit unnerving.

"Don't tell me you're buying this?" Iris looked at Cilan weirdly and was met with an indifferent shrug.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ash said irritably. He knew it was going to be difficult for any of them to accept the fact that Pikachu had become a human girl, but the quicker they got this over with, the quicker they could set to solving this problem.

"Pi!?" Pikachu squeaked in surprise when she heard what Ash said, she was hoping she wouldn't be the target for Iris's attack but it seemed fate had other plans. She was hardly focusing on there conversation, she was more focused on the constricting clothes she was wearing, the dress was okay but these 'underwear' things were really uncomfortable. She shrunk when Iris's gaze landed on her, boy did those eyes know how to bore into her.

"Are you really Pikachu, or just someone trying to take advantage of Ash?" Iris said critically and ignored the glare Ash sent her way.

"I am Pikachu," Pikachu said softly. She was on the floor, beside Ash while Iris, Cilan and even the baby, which was still sleeping, had the bed. She had to admit, Iris can be very intimidating if she wanted to be.

"And why should I believe you huh? You could be just one of the many fan girls trying to get close to him and then hurt him in the end," Iris said seriously.

Pikachu scowled at that, she felt offended, hugely offended, Ash was her closest friend, the only one she could truly open up and be happy with and she felt insulted with the accusation, she loved Ash, she would NEVER hurt him.

"I would never hurt him," Pikachu voiced out with an edge.

"That's what they would all say," Iris said pointedly, she was a bit surprised with the serious look coming from the girl who was supposedly Pikachu.

"Professor Oak gave me to Ash, I was his first pokemon!" Pikachu said angrily. She figured it would be best to lay down the facts to convince them, facts that no one else knew, not even them.

"That's true," Ash chimed in.

"Good enough for me." Cilan shrugged his shoulders, if Ash was so convinced then who was he to argue?

"You can't be serious Cilan!" Iris said as she looked at him incredulously.

"Hey, facts are facts." It didn't seem like a big issue that Pikachu turned human, the more pressing issue would be the problem in turning her back into a pokemon.

Iris looked at Pikachu again and decided to point out a very important fact.

"If you're really Pikachu then how come you can speak the same language as us instead of pokemon speech? You were a pokemon for most of your life, and in the few hours that you were actually human you can actually talk like one?" Iris asked in bewilderment.

"I could always hear you when I was a pokemon. I understood most of the things that was spoken but I couldn't imitate any of it because of my status as a pokemon. It became easier to speak human because I had turned into one. I don't know how all of it was possible, but I'm not lying," Pikachu said seriously.

"I believe you Pikachu," Cilan said reassuringly.

"...I believe you too, I was just making sure, okay?" Iris said softly.

"Okay," Pikachu said.

"...But this isn't fair!" Iris blurted out suddenly, and sweat dropped when they all looked at her weirdly.

"What's not fair?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well...I've been a girl all my life. Pikachu has only been a girl for a few hours and...hers are already bigger then mine!" Iris pouted. She prided herself in keeping shape and not gaining weight to the point she became even remotely chubby but that didn't mean she wanted to be as flat as a board. She had developing breasts, close to a B-cup, and she was very insecure with that fact, she couldn't feel like a woman unless she had womanly assets.

She felt envies of Pikahcu, her chest was large, probably a B to C-cup and she wasn't even close to that size, that was not fair at all.

"My what?" Pikachu asked Ash, but he just gave a confused shrug.

"She means your breasts, the two things on your chest." Cilan said those words as if he was naturally educating a child, well in a way he was.

"Cilan!" Iris said irritably.

"Uhh..." Ash was just blushing, that wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Pikachu looked down at her breasts, then she grabbed and held them to Cilan in curiousity.

"These things?" If she didn't cup them in a provocative manner then Cilan would have never had a nose bleed, too late.

"Pikachu! You don't just do that! Especially around boys!" Iris quickly shielded the oblivious girl and glared at Cilan, who was on the floor becuase of his sudden loss of blood.

Ash just looked away awkwardly, he knew Pikachu was a girl, but it only really sunk in now how much of a girl Pikachu was. He wasn't perverted, he never focused on the opposite sex because he needed to focus on his goal, and he was an oblivious idiot sometimes, even he could admit that.

"Sorry, I slipped," Cilan lied sheepishly, it was embarrassing to faint like that but Pikachu didn't have to literally shove her boobs in his face.

"Fricking pervert," Iris muttered and then she looked at Pikachu, "I really have to teach you how to be a girl otherwise people like him-" she pointed at Cilan, "-will take advantage of you."

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" Cilan said indignantly.

"What's a pervert?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Uhh... I'll tell you later but right now we have to deal with another problem. The girl, who is she, where did she come from?" Iris asked when she took note of the baby.

"We don't know, we wanted to start looking for her parents immediately in the city, but we didn't get a chance to do it," Ash said. He immediately blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

"Oh yeah, your...dress code," Cilan teased.

"Tch, can we move on?" Ash said while glaring at Cilan.

"Okay, it's safe to say that we need to find out what happened to you, Pikachu, and we need to find this girl's family, but we can't do that now," Iris said.

"Why?" Ash asked confusedly.

"It's late Ash, we might not find anyone at this time. We'll search for clues tomorrow," Iris said.

"I guess you're right," Ash relented.

"What about you Pikachu? What do you think?" It was weird for Iris to speak with Pikachu like this, so different but she accepted the situation.

"If Ash is okay with it then I am," Pikachu said.

"Okay, so I guess we'll see you guys later," Iris said, giving meaningful looks to Ash and Cilan.

"Oh, okay...Come on buddy, let's get some shut eye," Ash said but was stopped with Iris giving him an are-you-stupid look.

"She is NOT sleeping with you guys! She and the baby are staying in my room," Iris said seriously.

"Uhh...Okay, why?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Ash, she's a girl, a human girl, she can't sleep with guys," Iris said.

"...I still don't get it," Ash said confusedly. What was so wrong with a girl sharing a room with guys?

"Come on Ash, let's get some sleep," Cilan said as he grabbed Ash and led him to the door.

"Gah! Hey...! See you tomorrow Pikachu!" Ash said helplessly as he left the room.

"Why can't I go with Ash?" Pikachu asked in a pleading tone. She didn't like to be away from him, sometimes she had no choice but this wasn't one of those times.

"Pikachu, girls are not allowed to sleep with boys. Why do you think I never share rooms with them? It's an unwritten law," Iris said with a frown.

Pikachu just pouted, no fair! She couldn't sleep in the same room as Ash because she was a human girl now? Arg! She didn't like this.

The clearing with burnt marks seemed unchanged. Nothing out of the ordinary, no difference in any form. The trees and bushes rustled with the wind, swaying to and fro, in accordance with the wind's constant change in direction.

The wind started to lighten in strength and intensity, calming the atmosphere and slowly started to create a tranquil image. The rustling dwindled in sound and the constant shift of leaves ceased. For a moment the scenery was the epitome of peace and calmness.

A gust of wind suddenly shot through the clearing, as if and intentional aim to disrupt the silence. The wind started to pick up again, alternating randomly in direction, forcing the trees to follow. It seemed fixed to one perticular spot however, the burnt patch of grass. It slowly started to circle around and above the grass, creating something that resembled a small tornado of gathered dust and grass.

Sparks of elctricity started to appear in the middle of the miniature tornado. The sparks increased dramatically and suddenly a large energy orb was visible. The orb stayed in suspension for a few seconds before in spontaneously combusted and created a large explosion in the middle of the clearing.

Smoke and burnt grass dominated the site, but after a while a huge gust of wind, that had come from the middle of the smoke, blew the smoke and fire away until nothing was left of the fire's destruction except for the larger patch of burnt grass.

Three silhouettes stood in the middle, two were tall, one had the image of a male and the other had a visage of a female, the third was very small, the same size as a pokemon.

"Is this the place?" Asked an emotionless female voice.

"It seems so. The tracker brought us here," a second, emotionless male, said.

"I do not see any appearant clues," the smallest one said.

"Use the tracker," the female commanded.

The male figure walked forward and took out a flashing device. He seemed to be going in a specific direction until he stopped suddenly.

"The tracker has indicated a significant amount of residual energy around this spot," The male pointed to the spot.

The female approached until she stood next to the male.

"Does the tracker say anything else, like what happened to the energy?" The female asked emotionlessly.

"No definite directions to where the energy has gone to, however it is still present in this parallel dimension specifically," the male surmised.

"I see, we will have to search for it, the forest will be a start," The female said.

"Let's just hope this doesn't take too long," the smallest figure said irritably.

**The Next Day.**

"Excuse us sir, but have you seen this child before?" Iris asked as Pikachu held the adorable baby to the man's face.

"...?" The baby girl looked at the man with curious eyes.

"Gah! Uhhh no, I haven't," the man said in bewilderment. He couldn't help but shout in surprise, those big brown eyes were creeping him out.

"Oh, okay, thanks then," Iris said frustratedly.

"This is getting us nowhere," Cilan sighed. No one had ever seen the child and it was starting to seem like they would never find the child's parents.

"Maybe her parents were in the forest, Pikachu and I searched for clues there but we didn't go deep enough for any progress," Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like a bad idea, besides, you're running out of time to train your pokemon," Cilan said.

"Hey, don't worry, I got you," Pikachu cooed softly to the little girl clinging to her yellow shirt. She had to get her own clothes since Iris didn't like to give away her clothing just for the heck of it. She was wearing a turtle neck long sleeved yellow shirt, a brown mini skirt, a yellow scarf, two cherry clips on her hair to give her cute pigtails, they had to cut a little bit of hair so it didn't hinder her, and she had nice little brown shoes to match her skirt.

The girl was wearing a cute little yellow dress, they all agreed to let her keep her extremely long hair. Pikachu was actually surprised with how clingly the girl was, to her specifically. The girl would scream or cry if Pikachu left her alone, or with someone else, and Pikachu had to make sure to be there to reassure the poor thing, she was the only person that could calm the baby down.

"Can she even speak yet?" Iris asked curiously.

Pikachu looked at Iris and then the little girl.

"I don't think she can, maybe she's too young to do so," Cilan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I agree," Ash add in.

"Let's hurry guys, we need to find this girl's parents fast," Iris reminded.

They all went to the forest and found the all too familiar clearing, to Ash and Pikachu anyway, and they all couldn't hide their shock.

"Is this the place where it all happened?" Iris inquired.

"Yes," Pikachu said in shock.

"Did it always look so...destroyed?" Cilan asked confusedly while taking the scene of the burnt landscape.

"There was only a little spot of bunt grass, it was never this big," Ash said with a frown.

"Then what on earth happened hear?" Iris asked warily.

"Well, we seem to have guests," said a monotoned female voice.

"Then it would only be courtesy to make ourselves known," said another, monotoned, male voice.

Three figures shot from the tree and landed in front of the gang.

Ash was surprised at first, but that soon turned to anger and wary.

"You three!" He spat.

"...Strange, the child acts as if he know us," the male said.

"Why wouldn't I know you? Team Rocket!" Everyone was on the defensive now, Iris had her Axew ready, Cilan was already itching to release a pokemon, Pikachu was holding the little girl protectively to her, and Ash already had a pokeball ready for use.

"Team Rocket? Such an alien term. It seems that you children are confused," the female said evenly.

"Why would-" Ash stopped himself from speaking further and finally realised a few important things that he didn't take note of Team Rocket. Jessie and James were wearing the same black outfits that he had seen before, but there were a lot of differences. Jessie's outfit was the same black as before, but she had fingerless gloves, the top and skirt weren't as loose as before and hugged her body quite well, showing a lot of rack and shapely curves. James' outfit was the same black as well but his pants and shirt were also a tailored fit, showing a sense of maturity that Ash had never seen before. Meowth was wearing sunglasses!

However, the one thing that stood out from all the differences was the all too familiar R, that represented Team rocket, embedded on their chests, it was there alright but it was in the form of a dark grey color, not red. Another main fact was their demeanours. Jessie seemed so calm and collected, no hint of indecision or wary, James seemed indifferent to everything around him, he couldn't tell what Meowth's attitude was.

He looked into each of their eyes, except Meowth, and was shocked to the core, they were cold and lifeless, devoid of any sparkle of mischief that he was familiar with, it was as if these were imposters who were stealing Team Rocket's identity.

"Is it just me, or do they seem...different," Iris said in shock.

"It's not just you." So they all must have noticed too, Ash felt relieved with that.

"Hmm they could be refering to our...parallel counterparts," Meowth said in a creepy manner.

"It would make most sense. We are not this 'Team Rocket' you speak of," Jessie said calmly.

"You think we're gonna buy that!?" Iris spat in anger.

"It doesn't really matter if you do or don't. We have pressing matters to attend to, so if you children don't mind," James said indifferently.

"Something is wrong with them," Cilan observed.

"If you wish to know who we are then I'll settle it for you children. We are agents of the Red Faction, the elite squad to be specific. I am the leader, Jessie. He-" she pointed at James, "-is our tactical and gadgets expert, James. This "she pointed at Meowth, "-is our chosen pokemon partner, Meowth," Jessie said.

"Meowth, that's right, you petulant children," Meowth said mirthfully.

"Okay, something is DEFINITELY wrong with them," Cilan said in shock. They were not acting like the Team Rocket they remembered.

"We are not from your dimension. We are from another place," Jessie said.

"Another place?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yes, a place where Red Faction is the ruling criminal orginasation in the world. Where sunny and peaceful days such as this do not exist. Where pokemon-" she made a point to look directly at Axew,"-are not given the light of day in such a manner," Jessie said emotionlessly.

"From what we saw, people treat pokemon quite nicely here, disgusting," James added in with a small frown.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Iris said in confusion.

"My tracker has located the enrgy source," James said suddenly.

"Where is it?" Jessie asked.

"You two-" James pointed at Pikachu and the baby girl, "-have something that belongs to us."

Ash scowled, what the heck was he talking about?

"Hand the two girls over children, or pay with your lives," Jessie said seriously.

"Not a chance!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Then we'll have to fight. Be warned children I'm not above killing you," Jessie said as she took out a black and purple pokeball.

"I've never seen a pokeball like that," Cilan said with a frown.

"And I'm sure you never will," Jessie said seriously.

Alarm bells were ringing loudly in Ash's head. This was definitely not Team Rocket, and from what he observed they didn't even call him 'twerp', they always called him that, adding to the fact that Jessie sounded like she was dead set on taking their lives then he knew this could not be Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" He said it purely out of instinct, it was so idiotic, but he was acting quickly, too quickly for coherent thoughts. He felt awkward when everyone stared at him.

"Ash," Iris shook her head, idiot.

Ash would have retorted but something stopped him cold, something stopped everyone cold. Pikachu had put the baby away from the confrontation, she had her hands to her sides and she was glaring at the 'Red Faction' agents, but that wasn't what was most shocking, the small sparks coming from her cheeks were what shocked everyone so much.

"Piiii!" Pikachu could feel the power in her, deep surge of electricity waiting to be released.

"Kaaaa!" It was pleading for release, pleading to be let free and destroy, Pikachu couldn't agree more.

"Chuuuuuu!" A huge surge of concentrated electricity shot from her body, larger then anything she had ever made before, and charged at the elite squad.

"Wha-"

BOOM!

Ash never saw it coming, the thunderbolt was so strong and powerfull that it knocked everyone off their feet and the agents were sent flying through the air.

"That was unexpected," Jessie said evenly, as if flying in the air didn't mean a thing to her.

"A surprise attack, this dimension sure has it's interests," James said monotonically.

"Arg, those brats!" Meowth huffed as they blasted off into the air until nothing but a glimpse of a star could be seen, for only a second, before no trace could be seen of them at all.

"*Cough! Cough!* Oh wow, that was powerful," Iris coughed out. She was shocked. Pikachu was a human now, but she could still use her pokemon abilities? Not just that but it seemed that she was stronger then she was as a pokemon.

Pikachu wasn't focusing on her status however, she was trying to calm down the baby, who was startled by the huge explosion.

"Shhh, It's okay, it's okay," Pikachu cooed as she cradled the sobbing girl.

Ash was looking at Pikachu in awe. That was so awesome! Pikachu blew those Team Rocket look alikes sky high, but he knew it wouldn't be long before they came back. He was still shocked that Pikachu had retained her abilities. He thought the Unova League was his only problem, not anymore, things were getting intense now.

**AN: Read and Review please. I have to know if you like the story.**


End file.
